1. Field of the Invention
A positioner, a support frame, and a fastening process according to this invention are particularly suitable for use in constructing photovoltaic panel supports.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,918 to Liebendorfer discloses a system for removably and adjustably mounting photovoltaic modules on an object using rails with multiple tracks.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0319277 to Suarez et al. discloses a modular structural framing system including variously configured brackets and clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,362 to Liebendorfer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,349, also to Liebendorfer, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0232616 to Sekreta et al. may also be of interest.
The disclosures of the Liebendorfer ('918) patent and the Suarez et al. ('277) publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as non-essential subject matter.